For Better, For Worse, For 500k
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Not everything that happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas...


_Summary: When Chad goes to Vegas to get his mind off of his sinking career, he never expected to come home with a ring on his finger and Sonny by his side._

_Author's Note: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or What Happens in Vegas._

_Reviews are always nice to receive :)_

1: "Faster Than You Can Say C.D.C

Chad Dylan Cooper sauntered into the studio boardroom. He was greeted with the cold stares of everyone he had ever worked with or for. His stomach flip-flopped and he tried to hide his nerves. He knew why he was there – his past five projects had been complete flops. His career was going down the tubes faster than a fangirl could scream "Omigosh! It's C.D.C!"

Chad took a seat in the closest available chair and pulled out his phone, pretending that he didn't care what he was just about to be told. Maybe when his managers and producers saw him sitting there, scrolling through his apps, they would think he was booking a flight to London or maybe that he was talking to some big-name movie production company about a role.

He could at least make them speculate.

"Chad," Mr. Dermont began, "We are here to talk to you about something very important."

"Can it wait?" Chad asked coolly, pointing towards the phone in his hands.

"Chad, we all know you're just playing Solitaire on that thing," Mr. Dermont rolled his eyes, "Now please pay attention. We are here because we love working with you, Chad and this is something we think you need to hear."

"You're career is a mess, kid," Patrick, Chad didn't know him by his last name, added, "We think it's best if you put the movies and the shows on hold for a bit and get your life back together. Take a break, see some sights, forget about her…"

"Don't bring her into this!" Chad shouted, "My career is fine! I don't need anyone to tell me to take a vacation and I don't need a vacation. I need movies! Patrick, you're my manager! You're supposed to be booking me!"

"We can't book you, Chad, if no one wants you."

"Everyone wants me," Chad laughed, "I am Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Chad," Mr. Dermont's eyes fell, unable to meet the actor's, "Your last success was Mackenzie Falls and that was almost ten years ago."

"I won an Emmy for that!"

"No, you were _nominated _for an Emmy," Patrick corrected.

"And I should have won it! Who do those twins think they are – stealing _my _Emmy!"

"Chad, listen to us. Just go on a vacation for a bit, clear your head. You've been through a lot since…"

"I _told _you not to bring her up," Chad's eyes fixated on Mr. Dermont, "I don't need a vacation."

"Yes, you do. Now then, go think it over and let me know what you say. Discuss some of this with Patrick and see what you want to do, alright?"

"Fine," Chad rolled his eyes, "But this is a bunch of bull."

He shoved his phone into his pocket and stormed out of the boardroom. Who did they think they were, telling him he needed a break? It wasn't his fault his projects had failed! It wasn't his fault his mind hadn't been on acting since the accident!

"Chad! Wait up!"

Chad turned around to see Patrick running to catch up with him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you! Chad, you've been my best friend for the past seven years! I'm your manager, I will do anything to get your career where it needs to be!"

"I am twenty-seven years old and I am nothing," Chad's voice broke, "I thought I'd be the next Damon or Pitt by now! Heck, even DiCaprio would be fine but…"

"Chad," Patrick sighed, "Do you think Damon or Pitt or DiCaprio haven't had rough patches? It's hard, it's a hard business for anyone! But they would agree that it is best to take a break. You need to go and have some fun, kid. You need to…let loose."

"And where am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know," Patrick smirked, "Where is the one place is the world where you can just go to forget?"

"I dunno," Chad thought for a bit.

"Come on! The place where you can be anyone or anything! The place where dreams can come true!"

"Disneyworld?"

"No!" Patrick was beginning to grow impatient, "Vegas."

"_Vegas_?"

"Vegas."

"Vegas…"

"Vegas."

"Vegas!" Chad was starting to like the idea more and more, "_Vegas_!"

"So, what do you say, kid?"

"I say…we're going to Vegas!"

--

Sonny Munroe sat on the couch, her head in her hands, party balloons surrounding the floor, and confetti dusting every surface of the apartment.

"Sonny…"

"I can't believe I was so stupid to think that Joe even liked me! I mean, I should have seen it coming, I guess. How could I not have known!"

"He's a jerk, Sonny," Tawni handed her a glass of champagne, "So the only thing you can do now is sit here and get yourself drunk off of champagne and…"

"You'd think I wouldn't have been so stupid! I threw this whole surprise party for him! I even bought him plane tickets to…never mind. The thing is, I was just so dumb! No wonder he dumped me! I am an idiot!"

"Don't say that!" Tawni objected, "Look, you have two plane tickets to where?"

"It doesn't matter," Sonny's voice faded.

"Yes it does! Now where are those tickets to?"

"Vegas," Sonny mumbled.

"Vegas?"

"Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Vegas! Yes, Tawni, _Vegas_!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess just sit here and get drunk off of champagne and…"

"No! You've got two tickets to Las Vegas! We can get drunk off of champagne there!"

"What…what are you saying?" Sonny asked, not quite understanding.

"I am saying we take those tickets and hit the casinos! We can be anyone there, Sonny – we can do _anything_!"

"Tawni, I don't know," Sonny bit her lower lip, "It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I don't know – Vegas isn't really my thing."

"So? Just go, have some fun, and forget Joe! You don't need him!"

"I suppose."

"So what do you say?"

Sonny thought for a moment before answering, "I say we're going to Vegas!"


End file.
